


When Mommy's Away, Mama Panics

by alexherrera95



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexherrera95/pseuds/alexherrera95
Summary: Beca's first day alone with Baby Mitchell





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and for the very kind comments left on my other stories. I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

To say that Beca is scared would be an understatement. She is terrified. Chloe was going back to work for the first time after being home for the three months after Frankie was born. Maternity leave in New York lasts about six weeks, but because Chloe was a high school teacher and Frankie was born in June, Beca got three whole months of undiluted Chloe and Frankie time. Fortunately for Beca, the company she works for is allowing her to take some more time off as long as she oversees her projects from home. This leads us up to the reason why Beca is scared shitless. Today is her first day alone with their daughter. Beca isn’t a bad mom. She loves spending time with her baby and taking care of her, but she also loved having her wife around to double check if she was holding her right, or to make sure Beca didn’t put the diaper too tight or miss a spot when giving her bath. To not have the reassurance that she needs to make sure she isn’t killing their baby is petrifying.  
It was 7:15am and Chloe was frantically making her way through the kitchen, pulling her papers together and putting them into her bag. Beca was sitting at a bar stool by the counter with Frankie in her arms, following her wife’s movements. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Chloe said, leaning down to kiss her daughter’s head. Beca shrugged her shoulders.

“I mean, I’m a little nervous, but I think I’ll be fine.” Chloe looked up at Beca confused.

“What? No, Bec I was talking to Franny.” The brunette looked down at her daughter. She had her pacifier in her mouth and her eyes were beginning to get droopy. Beca smoothed out the cowlick on the top of her little head.

“Oh…I knew that.” Chloe laughed and kissed Beca’s lips.

“I have to go now. I’ll try to call you sometime today and I’ll bring home dinner. I love you both so much!” 

That being said, Chloe was out the door by 7:30. Beca was now alone with their daughter. She stood up from her seat and carefully adjusted the now sleeping baby. She walked up the stairs very, very slowly. When she finally made it to the nursery, she stared back and forth between the crib and the baby. She’s never really been good at putting Frankie in her bed while she was asleep. The mattress is low and she’s so damn short. She’s always worried that she’ll end up plopping the baby down and waking her instead of gently placing her. She shook her head, leaving the nursery and made her way to the master bedroom. The brunette gently (and easily) laid the baby in the middle of the bed. She put some pillows to the right of Frankie and laid on the left. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

A little over three hours later, Beca woke up to the sound of Frankie starting to fuss. She sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She placed the pacifier back in her daughter’s mouth then picked her up to head downstairs. Once they made it to the kitchen Beca adjusted Frankie so she was holding her with her back against her chest. The brunette opened up the fridge and studied the contents in it.

“Alright, Franny. What would you like to eat? Your options are breast milk anddddd more breast milk.” Frankie whined. She had zero patience for her mama’s jokes.

“Breast milk it is!” She grabbed the bottle from the fridge and placed it on the counter. She looked around the kitchen, trying to figure out where to put the baby while she warmed up the bottle. 

“Uhh okay let’s just- yeah okay.” Beca briskly walked into the living room and strapped the baby in her little pink swing. As soon as the buckle was clipped, the baby began crying. She flailed her legs and screamed. 

“I’ll be just a second. Please don’t cry, princess.” The brunette ran into the kitchen, snatching the bottle off the counter. She swirled the bottle so the milk could settle as she waited for the water to warm up. Once it was warm enough she held the bottle under the tap. She was bouncing up and down, waiting impatiently for the bottle to warm up. 

“I’ll be just a second, Franny!” She shouted from the kitchen. She knew the baby didn’t understand, but she still felt like the baby should know. 

She shut off the water and ran back into the living room, grabbing a burp blanket from the laundry room on the way. She unbuckled the baby from the swing and pulled her out carefully. She put the bottle to the baby’s mouth and she eagerly took it and began eating. Beca sat down on the rocking recliner and got comfortable. After about fifteen minutes of sitting in silence because she couldn’t figure out how to hold the bottle, the baby and the TV remote, she adjusted her position carefully. She winced at the ache she felt in her lower back and stared longingly at the feeding pillow sitting on the couch. When she noticed Frankie had emptied her bottle, she placed it on the table. She put the burp rag over her shoulder and adjusted Frankie so she could burp her. She stood up and began to head upstairs while patting the baby’s back. She walked into the nursery and waiting until she heard a small burp, before setting the baby down for another nap. 

Beca was sitting in the living room working on some stuff for work when a loud cry came through the baby monitor. Frankie had only been asleep for about thirty minutes and was confused as to why her daughter would be crying. She quickly made her way upstairs and opened the door to the nursery. When she stepped inside she was hit with an awful smell. Beca stopped in the middle of the room and rubbed her hands over her face.

“Oh no. Oh no no no no no.” Beca stepped close to the crib and carefully looked into it while grimacing. She was met with a crying baby who had poop all over her crib and her back. The brunette gagged and covered her mouth. She stepped away from the crib and ran her fingers through her hair. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Beca wiped the tears off her cheeks that she didn’t even realize were falling. She had no idea what the fuck to do. 

Beca quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her wife’s number. She said a silent prayer, hoping she would pick up. The phone rang 4 times before Chloe picked up.

“Hi baby! How’s everythi-“ 

“She has shit up her back!” Beca cried to her wife. She looked over towards Franny who had calmed down a bit. 

“What do you mean she has shit up her back?” 

“Her butt exploded. There is poop up her back and in her crib. What do I do?!” Beca said frantically. If she didn’t get this figured out soon, she won’t be the only Mitchell who loses her shit today. She could hear the redhead groan on the other end.

“Okay, Becs. Everything is okay. Just calm down. Take her out and give her a bath. Put her clothes and the sheet from her crib into the laundry as soon as she’s clean. I need to go back to class. I love you, it’s all okay.” 

“Okay, I’ve got this. I love you, too.” Beca hung up the phone and tossed it on the glider. 

Beca approached the crib again. She gagged once more, but braved through. She picked up Frankie and held her away from her body. She made a beeline for the bathroom, but stood there for a second, confused about how the hell to take the poopy clothes off. Beca pulled the baby tub from the linen closet and placed it on the floor. She placed the baby in the baby tub and unbuttoned the white onesie. She used the trick her mother- in- law taught her about pulling the sleeves down and she was able to get the onesie off her daughter without pulling it up over her face. She tossed it in the sink and quickly undid the diaper, tossing it into the trash. She turned the water on in the tub and while it warmed up, she decided to do some damage control and start wiping off her daughter as much as she could with baby wipes. When the water was warm enough, she carefully picked up the baby tub and placed it in their bathtub. She dumped out the plastic cup full of baby toys and filled it with water, pouring it over Frankie. She did that a few times and then used a washcloth and soap to wash her off. 

After thirty minutes, Frankie was washed off and all clean. Beca wrapped her up in her little ducky towel and headed to the nursery. She grabbed a diaper and some purple footie pajamas and headed to her and Chloe’s bedroom. She decided she didn’t want to smell that nasty bedding at the moment. After a diaper change and some tummy kisses, the baby was dressed and content. She was cuddling her mama’s arms, sleepily sucking on her pacifier. Beca placed her in the swing that they kept in their bedroom and stayed for a few moments until Frankie was asleep. 

Beca made her way back into the nursery. She opened up the window so it could air out a bit. She pulled the bedding off the crib while doing her best not to throw up. Once it the bedding was off, she grabbed the onesie from the sink in the bathroom and headed downstairs to the laundry room to place the laundry into the washer. Afterwards, she washed her hands in the kitchen sink and headed back upstairs and put all new sheets on the bed. She grabbed her phone off the glider and saw she had four missed calls from Chloe as well as five text messages. 

Love of My Life (12:00pm): Becs did everything get taken care of?  
Love of My Life (12:12pm): I would like to apologize right now for laughing at the situation.  
Love of My Life (12:25pm): Babe, please reply so I know you’re both okay.  
Love of My Life (12:36pm): ?????  
Love of My Life (12:42pm): God, I really hope she isn’t sick.

Beca (12:46pm): Everything is cleaned up and she’s asleep in the swing thing.  
Beca (12:46pm): Also, rude as fuck for laughing at me, Mrs. Mitchell. 

Love of My Life (12:48pm): Oh please. This is your karma for laughing at when she puked on me.  
Love of My Life (12:49pm): I’m glad you’re both okay tho. I’ll be off at 3 and I’ll pick up Chinese for dinner. Give Franny a kiss for me. Love you both! Xoxo

Beca (12:50pm): Love you, too babygirl. Have a good rest of the day. Your babies are waiting for ya ;)

Love of My Life (12:50pm): Dork

Beca smiled and placed her phone in her pocket. She left the nursery and made her way to the kitchen to make herself a quick lunch. She sat on the couch and ate her hot pockets while watching Roseanne. She quickly lost track of time and at around 3:00pm, she could hear Frankie fuss a little from her room. Beca decided that since she wasn’t full out crying right now, that she would warm the bottle first. Once the bottle was at the right temperature, she made her way to the master bedroom. She pulled Frankie from her crib and pulled her close to her, reveling in the sleepy baby cuddles she was receiving. Beca quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of her and Frankie and shot a text off to Chloe.

Beca (3:04pm): Attachment: one image  
Beca (3:04pm): Your girls are not so patiently waiting for you to get home.

Beca made her way back downstairs. She grabbed the bottle from the counter and settled down onto the couch. She grabbed the feeding pillow this time and laid Frankie into the curve of it. Once both of them were comfy, Beca made held the bottle in front of the baby’s mouth and Frankie turned her head away from it and squawked. Beca raised her eyebrow and tried once more and was met with the same reaction.

“Not hungry, Franny? How about some tummy time? Mommy will be home soon and maybe she’ll have better luck” The brunette placed the bottle on the end table and kneeled on the floor. She walked on her knees over to the little playmat thing and laid Frankie on her tummy. Beca lay in front of Frankie and began making stuffed animals walk and do funny dances. Once Beca began making the stuffed red panda dance, Frankie let out the loud little laugh and Beca gasped audibly. Her daughter just laughed for the first time and it was because of something she did. She made the panda dance again and would press the nose of it against Frankie’s cheeks as if it were giving her kisses. This caused another loud laugh and Beca could’ve sworn she just melted. 

A moment or so later they both heard the door shut and looked to the direction of the kitchen. Chloe made her way into the living room and sat beside Beca. She softly pinched on of Frankie’s chubby cheeks.

“Hi princess!” Chloe said enthusiastically. Frankie smiled her at her mommy and flailed her arms and legs. “I heard you gave your mama a hard time today.”

Beca scoffed. “Yeah she did. She wouldn’t eat when I tried to feed her at like 3 so you’re probably gonna have to feed her with these” Beca said while poking one of Chloe’s nipples through her shirt. 

“Ow stop that. They’re sore today.” The redhead said, smacking her wife’s hand away. Beca smiled sheepishly and the gasped loudly, causing Chloe and Frankie to jump.

“Babe! Check this out.” Beca grabbed the red panda again and chuckled a little when she saw Frankie perk up. She made the panda dance again and looked up to watch Chloe’s face when their daughter let out a laugh.

“Oh my god that’s so fucking cute. Do it again, Bec.”

Beca and Chloe spent the next few minutes on the floor making their baby laugh. Once Frankie got fussy, Chloe picked her up and placed kisses all over her face. The redhead sat on the couch and got Frankie situated so she could feed her. She pulled up her shirt and undid her nursing bra. Their daughter quickly latched on and began feeding. A few minutes later, Beca came into the living room with two bowls of Chinese food in tow. She handed one to Chloe and plopped down on the couch next to her with her own food. Beca watched in awe at her wife’s ability to still eat her food while she was also breastfeeding.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow at Beca when she caught her staring. “What? Did I make a mess somewhere?” Chloe self-consciously wiped her face and checked her shirt.

Beca shook her head. “ No you didn’t. That’s what I’m looking at. You can do all that while feeding her and I have no clue how you do it.”

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. “So, Becs. Are you ready to do all this again tomorrow? 

Beca smirked at her wife. “I feel like after going through a literal shit storm today I’m not as nervous to be alone with her.” She looked over at her still nursing daughter and smoothed out her little hairs on her head. “So thank you Francine for the ass explosion, but please keep them saved for when Mommy’s around, yeah?”


End file.
